Perpetua
Pereuta is a major antagonist in DC Comics and serves as the main antagonist of the Year of the Villain saga. Perpetua is a member of a god-like race called the Super Celestials and is the creator of the DC Multiverse before it was altered by her children. Biography Billions of years ago, A race known as the Super Celestials were tasked by the Judges of the Source to create new life within the Omnisverse. However, the one named Perpetua desired to eliminate the judges by using the seven hidden forces to make a multiverse she could use as an everlasting weapon. She then created her children Alpheus, Mobius and Mar Novu from the Overvoid to keep watch on the multiverses various realms. Five billion years later, Perpetua made human/martian hybrids called Apex Predators to inhabit the multiverse and serve as soldiers against the Judges of the Source. However, the judges were alerted of Perpetua's treachery by her children, and they sent the Cosmic Raptor to seal Perpetua and the Totality of her powers away inside the Source Wall that the raptor had created. Perpetua was forced to watch as her children transformed the multiverse into a less savage state that was free of her Apex Predators until eons later, the Source Wall was shattered after the events of Dark Nights: Metal, allowing Perpetua to escape her imprisonment while her powers in its Totality was sent to Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers Perpetua possesses nigh-omnipotent powers far surpassing those of her sons like the Anti-Monitor. She can create Multiverses and can tamper with the Overvoid. She wield the Seven Hidden Forces such as the Still Force, the Invisible Spectrum and the Tear of Extinction, granting her power over the Multiverse. She has the ability to manipulate matter, energy and kill others on a whim, teleport herself or others anywhere, alter her size at will and manipulate and merge DNA. Even on a weakened state of power, she can destroy universes although she need to recharge her forces after destroying a universe. She can perceive events throughout the Multiverse and can peer into the Fourth Dimension to see the future. She can also perceive the happenings of the highest plane of existence the Sixth Dimension a feat that even Mister Mxyzptlk cannot achieve. Gallery Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0001.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0002.jpg Justice League Vol 4 26 Textless.jpg Justice League Vol 4 36 Textless.png Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0004.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0005.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0006.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0007.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0008.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0009.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0010.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0011.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0012.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0013.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0014.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0003.jpg Justice League Vol 4 27 Textless.jpg Justice League Vol 4 37 Textless.jpg Perpetua (Prime Earth) 0015.jpg Trivia *Apparently the multiverse that Perpetua created (before it was altered) was the original incarnation of the DC Multiverse, which existed before the Pre-Crisis version. Category:DC Villains Category:Female Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cataclysm Category:Bigger Bads Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Giant Category:Deities